


The Queen's Code

by Shiroyuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyuri/pseuds/Shiroyuri
Summary: After being burned out from work, Livaile decided to take year off from work. She had plans to travel around the world with her cute cat, Little Black. However, when she entered the lobby of her first hotel, someone decided to bomb the hotel that was she staying at!Narrowly making her escape, Livaile was sent to the Devildom. She crashed on top of a man that she had previously had an unfortunate encounter before. In addition, the first demons that she meets are the Seven Rulers of Hell along with their crowned prince! She certainly hit the jackpot with this one.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Welcome to the Devildom!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not for sure about the title of this story. I just left it as a placement holder for now. I might change it in the future, and I'll update the tag as I go.
> 
> For the main character, Livaile, I would say she appears as a happy girl that always smile even when it gets rough. She's probably not very realistic as a person. At least, I don't think she is.

“Fuck!” Livaile shouted as she crashed down onto something that was not the hard marble floor. No, it was something muscular with clothes on and soft hair.

Livaile groaned from the pain of whatever just happened to land her in this state. When her eyes adjusted from being hit on the head by a hard ass wooden door, she saw that she had crashed on top of a man. More specifically, she knew who this man was. He was Solomon, a powerful sorcerer that she had the unfortunate opportunity to meet. 

Where am I that I have to see this man’s face again? Livaile took a look at her surroundings to see a dark courtroom and five beautiful men standing up in shock.

Definitely, where in the world am I? Livaile remembered being in a luxury hotel before this fiasco.

“My, my, it’s not everyday that I have a beautiful woman crashing into me from nowhere.” Solomon said with thick sarcasm as he took notice of who crashed into him.

Out of annoyance, Livaile hastily got up as she moved off the black suitcase and duffel bag that sat on top of the suitcase which was crushing her leg. 

“It’s not everyday that I take a vacation, and the next thing I know someone decides to bomb the hotel I was staying at.” Livaile replied with her own sarcasm. She dusted off the small bits of rubble and dust off of her clothes and body. Livaile possessed straight white long hair that reached down to her waist and bright red eyes. Her skin was a soft pale peach bordering to white. 

She wore a white flowy shoulderless shirt with a slightly thick strap red tank top that she wore underneath. She had on black jeans with a black belt that was covered up by her shirt and black dress shoes. A black purse was swung across her shoulders. On the ground was her black baker boy's hat that fell off her head, she reached down to the ground and put it back on.

Taking a look in her surroundings once again, she truly had no idea where she was. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the Devildom.” Solomon replied as he got up as well, straightening his clothes.

Livaile tilted her head in confusion. She had never heard of such a place, and she had been to many places in the world. She had also seen many things in the world that weren’t exactly considered normal as well. It was a given since she knew who Solomon is and what he was capable of.

“Never heard of it. What are you exactly doing here, and why am I here?” Livaile asked.

“Mhmm. Well, I’m here for the exchange program, but why you are here, I’m not exactly sure.” Solomon said as he held his chin, his mind deep in thought. However, he then placed his fist into his palm as if he thought of something. “Maybe you’re here for the exchange program as well?”

“Huh, I never signed up for anything like that?” Livaile said in confusion. The only plans that she had was to take a year worth of vacation to get away from worldly affairs.

“Mhmmm, I see, then I suppose let’s ask the one in charge.” Solomon turned towards the man that stood standing in the judge seat. “Diavolo, do you know anything about this?”

“If I remember correctly, the other human that we selected to be in the exchange program goes by the name of Violie? Isn’t that right, Lucifer?” Diavolo asked with a grim face.

“That’s correct.” The one that stood below the judge seat acknowledged Diavolo.

“Violie? Violie Ackerman?” Livaile asked, surprised to hear the name.

“Yes, do you know of her?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, yes, she is one of my colleagues, but Violie accidentally drank poisoned a few days ago. She’s in a coma now. Who knows when she’ll wake up.” Livaile said, holding her chin with her hand.

“I see.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes. To think that the human that he had personally selected would be in a coma. What a nuisance. “That is truly unfortunate. Lord Diavolo, it seems we will have to adjust our plans.” 

Lucifer sighed, holding his head up as he prepared for a headache that he was definitely going to have.

“Poison? Did you not feed your friend one of the medicines I gave you?” Solomon asked in confusion.

“She’s not my friend. Like I said before, she’s my colleague. There’s a difference. I prefer to not get involved with her much. For all I know, she could have concocted that poison herself and tried to have poisoned me instead.” Livaile said in annoyance.

“Oh, is Violie a witch?” Solomon asked, curioused.

“How should I know? Shouldn’t you know that better than I do? I’ve dealt with enough people trying to poison and drug me up that I couldn’t care less if she is a witch or not.” Livaile said, shaking her head.

Solomon could only laugh at that remark. “Yes, once you’ve encountered a witch or a sorcerer, the world can turn quite upside down.”

“Of course, that’s why I always thought my meeting with you was quite the unfortunate encounter, considering you were the first sorcerer I have ever met.” Livaile said as she took a jab at Solomon.

Solomon only continued to laugh light heartedly, but then he stopped as if he thought up something. “Livaile, you’re taking a year long vacation, aren’t you?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Livaile asked. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

“The exchange program that I’m participating in is a year long, so how about it? Why not join this exchange program?” Solomon asked. He was clearly concocting some kind of awful plan behind that pretty smile of his.

“What’s the exchange program even about?” Livaile asked cautiously.

“Ah, I see you are interested in joining the program. How about it, Diavolo? Why don’t we have Livaile join the exchange program?” Solomon asked, completely ignoring Livaile’s question.

“Hey, wait a minute! I didn’t agree to joining anything.” Livaile really had a bad feeling about this! No matter what she had to stop Solomon, but it was too late.

“Mhmm. Sure, why not? Livaile, welcome to the Devildom!” Diavolo happily welcomed Livaile with open arms. “Lucifer, I’ll leave it to you to arrange the changes.”

Just like that, Livaile was forced to join the exchange program without a say in it. This is why it was always a bad thing to associate with Solomon. He was always causing problems for her whenever she met him.

“Yes, yes.” Lucifer sighed at Diavolo’s antics. Livaile kind of sympathized with him as she eyed Solomon. Of course, Solomon took notice of Livaile eyeing him.

“Mhmm, aren’t you excited? You get to spend a whole year in the Devildom with demons.” Solomon laughed light heartedly. “Besides, it’s not like you can go back anyway.”

“... Can’t you just send me back?” Livaile asked. She was very sure that Solomon had some kind of magical spell in his arsenal that could definitely send her back to the human realm.

“Sorry, but I don’t have the ability to do that just yet.” Solomon lied through his teeth even a child could tell. Livaile could only sigh as her year-long peaceful vacation was now ruined. 

“So, what exactly is this exchange program about anyway?” Livaile asked once again. She might as well get all of the information she can, so she can survive here because wherever she is, she is pretty sure it’s the equivalent to Hell.

“It seems that you are on board with joining the exchange program. That’s good.” Diavolo nodded several times, quite happy with this result. “As you are aware, this is the Devildom, home of the demons. I am Diavolo, the crowned prince soon to be the ruler of the demons.”

In her mind, Livaile can only think that she had managed to hit the jackpot if the first few demons that she met were the crowned prince and Lucifer.

“This room belongs to the assembly hall of our humble academy, the Royal Academy of Diavolo. We call it RAD for short though. We conduct our student council meetings here, and I am the Student Council President. Lucifer is my right-hand man, and he is the Student Council Vice President, but more than anything he is my most trusted friend.” Diavolo laughed happily as he smiled at Lucifer.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” Lucifer said, shaking his head. He turned towards the two humans as he began to introduce himself. “I will explain the rest to the two of you. I am Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride. Speaking on behalf of the entire student body, I offer the two of you the most heartfelt welcome. Solomon. Livaile.”

“Haha, thank you, Lucifer.” Solomon smiled.

“Thank you.” Livaile said politely.

“With that out of the way, Solomon is already aware of the circumstances of the exchange program, but Livaile is not aware, so I will explain. Diavolo believes that the Devildom should strengthen our relationship with the Celestial Realm and the Human Realm. In order to do so, we have sent two of our students to the Human Realm and another two to the Celestial Realm. As a result, we are welcoming two angels from the Celestial Realm and two humans from the Human Realm. I believe you can put two and two together from here on.”

“So, Solomon was one of the humans selected to the exchange program while I’m the other human that got pulled along.” Livaile said, taking in her situation.

“It’s a good thing that you are quick to understand your situation here in Devildom. You will need it here to survive.” Lucifer nodding. “After a full year, the two of you will have finished the program and will write a paper regarding your stay here in the Devildom.”

“A paper?!” Livaile shouted, surprised. Livaile could only think that this was going to get even worse from here on.

“Relax, it’s not like we’re asking you to write a doctoral thesis.” Lucifer said, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

“It shouldn’t be that difficult. It wouldn’t be much different from writing a paper back in school, right?” Solomon said, trying to reassure Livaile.

“Uh… that’s true, but I uh never finished school, so I never had to bother myself writing a paper.” Livaile said, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh, you never have? I thought with your skills. You surely would have aced your way through school.” Solomon said, surprised.

Livaile could laugh at that statement. “If only that could have been the truth, but I dropped out of school around middle school. So I never had to go through the big exams or papers that all of the students cry over. Besides at my age, most people would still be a student in college. Have you ever thought it that way?”

“I see. You’re twenty year old. So, normally that would be a sophomore in college?” Solomon said, calculating the years in his head.

“Something like that probably.” Livaile said. This was going to be a disaster of a year she could already feel it. 

“Mhmmm, if worst comes to shove, we could arrange a tutoring service to make sure that you aren’t failing like one of my brothers, since you will be required to take classes here in RAD.” Lucifer said as he thought about the situation.

Livaile groaned at the thought of having to take classes. She hadn’t had to take one for at least seven years. Seven years! She was definitely going to fail without a doubt!

“I think that would be a good idea. Although, I believe it should be at least one of your brothers or you, Lucifer. It would be the safest option, and it’ll be convenient since Livaile will be staying in the House of Lamentation with your brothers and you.” Diavolo put out his own suggestion.

Livaile took notice of the name of the house she would be staying at. “The House of Lamentation? That’s a depressing name for a house.”

Solomon chuckled at that comment. “That’s true, if you compare it to the names that were given to your estates.”

“It’s not like I picked them out myself.” Livaile sighed as she thought about those silly names. 

Suddenly, Livaile had a thought. If she was staying with Lucifer and his brothers, then where was Solomon going to stay? “If I’m staying at the House of Lamentation, where are you staying?”

“Mhmm, I don’t know, yet.” Solomon answered, 

Lucifer took the opportunity to jump back into the conversation as he continued to explain the situation. “Solomon will be staying in the Purgatory Hall with the two angels and other students that reside in the hall. Normally, we would have also delegated you to stay in the Purgatory Hall, but the hall is full now. So, we decided to have you stay in the House of Lamentation with my brothers and me. Additionally, Solomon is a powerful sorcerer while you are a normal human. Without any powers to defend yourselves, no doubt you would be devoured in seconds by a passing demon.” 

“Well, thanks for letting me know that I’ll be dead if I do something dumb here.” Livaile laughed.

“I’m glad that you understand your circumstances. Of course, my brothers and I will provide you protection during your stay here. However even if they are supposed to protect you, I suggest you do not provoke them as we are still demons.” Lucifer smiled.

“Thanks for the advice. I’ll keep it in mind.” Livaile could only smile at that. Livaile had a gut feeling that she would need protection from the brothers then actual protection from some passing demons.

“Good.” Lucifer nodded as he walked towards Livaile and Solomon. He held out two phones and handed them to the two humans. “This is a D.D.D.. It functions similar to a phone. All of our numbers have already been programmed into both phones. If anything happens, then the both of you will be able to contact any of us.”

“I see.” Livaile said as she instantly turned on the phone and began looking through the apps. She chuckled at some of the social media’s names, since they were puns off of the Human Realm’s social media, such as Devilgram, Deviltube, and etc.

“As my brothers and I can be busy with our other duties, I will delegate one of my brothers as your main guardian. His name is Mammon, the Avatar of Greed, and he is the second eldest of us. He isn’t here right now, so go ahead and give him a call.”


	2. The Talking Cat?!

Livaile went into her contacts to find Mammon’s contact number. It was easy to find considering there were only eight numbers programmed into the D.D.D. including Solomon’s. She immediately pressed the call button and waited for Mammon to pick up.

It didn’t take long.

“Yooooo.” A slightly frightened voice came from the D.D.D.

“Hello.” Livaile said, happily.

“Huh, you aren’t Lucifer. Who the hell are you?” Mammon was surprised as he never heard that voice before.

“Mhmm, I’m the human exchange student that’ll be staying for a year in the Devildom, Livaile.” 

“You should have said something. I thought you were Lucifer at first.” Mammon complained. 

“So, what does the human want from me, the GREAT Mammon... Actually, wait a minute. Back up for a second, I thought Solomon was supposed to come today, and the other human was supposed to come tomorrow.” Mammon said, confused.

“Well, there was a little bit of an incident and stuff.” Livaile said, not wanting to go into detail because it would be too long to explain.

“Huh? An incident? Did Lucifer and Lord Diavolo mess up? That’s funny. I’ve never seen those two mess up anything. I wish I could have been there to see their faces.” Mammon laughed. 

“So, why are you calling me, the GREAT Mammon?” Mammon asked once again.

“Well, you’ll be in charge of me from here on now.” Livaile said.

“Huh? No way. There’s nothing in it for me.” Mammon immediately refused. “I am the GREAT Mammon. I have lots of stuff to do which does NOT include babysitting a little human like you.” 

Livaile’s first impression of Mammon was that this guy is a scumbag.

Lucifer held out his hand at that moment, and Livaile gave him the D.D.D..

“Mammon, you have ten minutes to get to the assembly hall. If you don’t, you’re prepared for the consequences, right?” Lucifer said with a beautiful smile, but he was clearly threatening his younger brother.

“Lucifer!! Big Brother!! Uh right! I’ll be there right away! Not a minute late!” Mammon panics as he hears Lucifer’s voice through the phone. 

“Good.” Lucifer said as he canceled the call and handed the D.D.D. back to Livaile.

“He’s an interesting brother.” Livaile lightly laughed.

“I suppose that’s one way to describe him, but I would describe him as a scumbag.” Lucifer smiled as he happily insulted his younger brother. Livaile was amused that her first impression of Mammon was exactly the same as Lucifer’s description of Mammon.

At some point, Diavolo had come down from his judge seat down to the floor. “Even if Mammon can be somewhat unreliable, Mammon is still the second strongest out of all of the brothers. So, he will be adequate protection from any passing demons. While we wait for Mammon to come, Lucifer, why don’t you go ahead and introduce the rest of your brothers? It will certainly be better for you to do it rather than me.”

“Unfortunately, that is true.” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “ A few of my brothers aren’t here right now including Mammon, but we all are part of the student council as officers. We are the Seven Rulers of Hell.” 

“Ehhh, what’s so unfortunate about introducing me? Who wouldn’t want to get to know someone as beautiful and charming as me?” A beautiful young demon said as he walked up to Livaile with the other two brothers following behind him. “Neee, wouldn’t you like to get to know me, darling?”

“Of course. “ Livaile said with a bright smile.

“That’s good.” He beamed with a smile. “Why don’t you do me a favor and look at my eyes? Then we’ll really get to know each other more, both in mind and body.”

Livaile, confused at the statement, looked directly into the demon’s eye. 

“Got you, darling!” The demon said excitedly as he charmed Livaile. “You’re mine now. Come and give me a hug!”

The demon said as he opened his arms up for a big hug. Livaile walked up to the demon as if she was under his full control. Her mind focused entirely on the demon in front of her. Her eyes were a blank slate, but…

Once Livaile got close to the demon to give him a hug, Livaile wrapped her arm around the demon’s waist and bent his back backwards as she leaned on top of him seductively. Her other hand grasped the demon’s chin as she moved dangerously close to his lips, but she stopped right before they touched.

Looking at her now, the demon can see the seductive glint in her eyes. She was definitely not in his control. Flustered, he could feel his heart beat faster as he waited for the woman to make her next move. 

“Mhmmm?” The woman said in her own deep seductive voice. “What’s the matter I thought you wanted a hug?”

Livaile softly swiped the bottom of the demon’s lip as she took notice of the jumping heartbeat that was thumping beneath her chest. “Ah, your heartbeat is beating so fast. Your face is such a beautiful red. How cute.”

“I wonder what would happen if I kissed those lips of yours.” She chuckled softly, knowing that the demon was wrapped around her fingers.

“I-I…” The demon stuttered, quite flustered. This wasn’t exactly what he planned, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t enjoying this. No, he was thrilled by this woman.

Livaile moved slowly to kiss the demon’s lip, but just as the demon was about to close his eyes, the woman stopped and pressed her finger against his lips. Livaile laughed at the demon’s reaction as she reverted back to a normal happy smile. “Sorry, I was just teasing you.”

Livaile let go of the demon as she took a few steps back away from him.

The demon blinked a few times, wondering what happened to him. Once his mind finally got back to him, the demon was annoyed that someone dared to tease him when he was supposed to be one doing the teasing. 

“Darling, that wasn’t very nice. If you’re going to start something, then you should finish it all the way. I’ll be happy to teach you.” The demon said with a pouting face.

“All right, Asmo. You’re stopping it here.” Lucifer said as he cut his brother off. He could not help but sigh as his brothers were already causing trouble, so Lucifer unenthusiastically introduced Asmodeus. “This one here is Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust. He is the fifth eldest of us. I would suggest you be careful with him, but it seems that it would be unnecessary. Asmo has the power to charm those who look into his eyes.”

“Don’t expose me like that, Lucifer. We could have so much more fun together, Livaile and I.” Asmo pouted, annoyed that his fun was cut short.

Solomon chuckled at that. “Even if you try to charm Livaile again, it won’t work. I’ve already tried.”

“Ehh, was it a high level spell?” Asmo asked, worried. If Livaile was resistant against a high-level spell, then none of his charms would work as his strongest charms had the strength of a S-class tier spell. At that tier, only his brothers and Diavolo would be able to resist the charms, but even they would have trouble resisting.

“Yes, it was a S-class tier. It would seem that Livaile is either immune to manipulation spells, or she possesses a stronger spell hidden beneath.” Solomon explained with a smile. Ever since Solomon discovered this fact, he had always been interested in figuring out why. However, Livaile would find anyway possible to brush it off as a useless thing.

All of the demons were surprised to hear that, and it confirmed Asmo’s fear. There was no way for Asmo to even have a chance to be able to charm Livaile with his power alone, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t charm her with his beauty and looks!

“Ehh, don’t make me stronger than I actually am, Solomon. I’m more or less just a regular human for the most part. I just have a few tricks up my sleeves here and there.” Livaile laughed.

“Yes, yes, do you mind teaching me those tricks?” Solomon happily played along with Livaile.

“Nope, if others find out my tricks, then how would I be able to trick others?” Livaile smiled as she understood what Solomon was after.

“My, my, we have picked up quite the interesting human to stay with us.” Diavolo happily said, thoroughly enjoying Livaile’s and Solomon’s antics.

“Or a problem.” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “Moving on, that one there is Satan. He is the fourth oldest and the Avatar of Wrath.”

“I see that I have been reduced to ‘that one’.” Satan said, annoyed by the introduction. “It’s nice to meet the two of you. Solomon. Livaile. I am Satan.”

“The same goes for me.” Solomon smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Livaile said.

As Livaile analyzed Satan’s facial expressions, she thought to herself for a demon that was the Avatar of Wrath, he concealed his wrath nicely. It was really hard to tell that he was a boiling pot of rage under that pretty face of his. 

“Hmm? Is something on my face?” Satan asked, conscious of the two smiling faces that were directed at him.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Solomon said. Satan couldn’t help but think it was definitely not nothing. Satan was very aware of the power behind Solomon. Who knows what goes on in that great mind of his.

“Hmmm, I just thought for the Avatar of Wrath. You do a good job at hiding your rage.” Livaile light heartedly laughs, spilling her thoughts honestly.

“Oh, you can tell?” Satan and Lucifer said as they both raised their eyebrows, simultaneously. When they both said the same words and made the same movements, the two demons were startled at each other. 

“Tch.” Satan turned his gaze away, annoyed that he would act identical to Lucifer. Lucifer only narrowed his eyes as he remained silent.

Livaile only smiled, caring nothing about the awkward atmosphere she had created.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” A grumpy looking demon complained to his older brother as he broke the awkward silence.

Lucifer sighed as he turned to his younger brother. “Beel, you’re just going to have to wait till we’re done.”

After Lucifer said that, the demon’s stomach immediately rawrred to life. Without a doubt, if they weren’t aware that the growling belonged to that demon’s stomach, Livaile and Solomon would have surely thought that it belonged to a hungry beast.

“Ummm, if he’s hungry, then I have some cookies that he can have.” Livaile opened up her purse to pull out a bag of cute looking cat cookies. She handed them over to Beelzebub, who immediately thanked her for the goodies.

“Thank you.” Beelzebub’s grumpy face immediately brightened up as he opened up the bag and started eating. Livaile thought that he was quite cute for such a humongous demon, till…

He devoured all of the cookies in one gulp. Was he a black hole?

“Mhmm…?” Livaile tilted her head in confusion.

Lucifer took the opportunity to explain. “This is Beelzebub. He is the sixth oldest brother, and he is the Avatar of Gluttony. He has a big appetite, so a few cookies will do nothing to stave off his hunger.”

“Oh.” Livaile was surprised to hear that fact but seeing how he sucked all of those into his mouth, she supposed that he was truly the Avatar of Gluttony. “Well, the only thing I have left to eat is cat food.” 

“Cat food? Why would you have that on you?” Satan asked as he took interest in the word ‘cat’.

“Did you bring Little Black with you?” Solomon asked curiously.

“Of course, we were originally going to travel the world together. Although, it seems our plans were cut short.” Livaile said as she opened up her to pick up Little Black out of her bag. She cradled the sleeping cat in her arms, petting her little head. “She might have hit her head when the explosion occurred. She was awake and thriving before this.”

“Oh, the poor thing. It must have had a rough time.” Satan’s eyes softened, seeing the cutie in a poor state like this.

“I wouldn’t exactly call that cat cute. It can be quite the devil, once it’s awake.” Solomon laughed.

“Hah?” Satan turned to Solomon angrily. He could never believe that any cat could be a devil. They were such precious and cute creatures that he would love to have as a pet but couldn’t. 

“How could such a cute little thing ever be a devil?” Satan glared at Solomon.

Solomon laughed at that question. “You’ll find out once she’s awake.”

“While we wait for that to happen, it seems that Mammon has arrived.” Lucifer sighed, looking at the door as he heard the loud, angry footsteps. As if it wasn’t loud enough in here, they were going to add in the loudest of his brother into the mix.

The doors bursted open with a loud bang as Mammon walked in. “Where’s that human that dares to summon me, the GREAT MAMMON?!”

“Hi, that would be me. I’m Livaile. It’s nice to meet you.” Livaile happily introduced herself, ignoring the growing tensions that were created once Mammon entered the room.

“So, it's you!” Mammon stomped his way over to Livaile. “Well, then listen up! You better hand over all of your valuables this instant! Money! Gold! Jewelry! Credit Cards! Everything! You hear me! If you don’t, I’ll start devouring you from the head and make my way down-”

“Mammon, shut up! You’re disturbing the cat’s rest!” Satan’s rage boiled over as he directed a punch at Mammon, but the punch didn’t seem to have any effect on Mammon. 

“Hey, that tickles.” Mammon said as he shooed Satan’s fist away from him. 

Satan clearly looked like he was using everything he had to punch Mammon, but it seems to have no effect on Mammon.

“Meow.” Little Black stretched her body as soon as she woke up and looked around its surroundings. 

“Huh, what’s with the cat?” Mammon asked. He didn’t remember that they were taking in a cat.

“Her name’s Little Black, and she’s my best friend.” Livaile said as she petted the cat’s head. 

“I thought we were only taking in two angels and two humans, Lucifer. Since when we were taking in this black fur ball?” Mammon asked, surprised.

“We were only supposed to take in two angels and two humans. It’s just that one of the humans seems to have brought in a companion along with her.” Lucifer’ explained. His eye twitched, thinking that it was going to be a nuisance in their home. 

Looking at the cat, it would seem to be any old regular black cat that could be found on the street. However, the cat looked angry as if it was about to pounce on Mammon any second. “Mistress, who is this scumbag, and how dare he call me a FUR BALL?!” Little Black said, exploding with anger. Livaile and Solomon could only chuckle at how fun this was going to be. 

Everybody in the room was startled when Little Black started speaking. That excluded Livaile and Solomon of course.

“Th-that fur ball spoke?!” Mammon exclaimed. Never in his life had he ever seen a talking cat before.

“You still dare to call me a fur ball! I’ll have you know. I am the GREAT Little Black!”Little Black roared to life as Mammon continued to insult her pride.

“Oh yeah, and I’m the GREAT Mammon!” Mammon proudly said as he puffed out his chest. “How can a fur ball like you even compared to the GREAT ME!”

“Why you?! MEOWWWW” Little Black roared and leaped out of Livaile’s arms. “I’ll claw your face off!!”  
  


Little Black raised its claws, preparing to scratch Mammon’s face into a bloody mess. Just as the claws were about to reach Mammon’s face, Livaile’s hand shot forward and grabbed Little Black by the neck.

“MISTRESS! Let me go! Let me go! I’m going to tear this scumbag into shreds!” Little Black screamed as it struggled cutely in Livaile’s grasp. She continuously made swiping motions as she attempted to claw at Mammon, but she was completely out of his reach. Her fluffy tail flails about only to accentuate the cute and comical scene.

“Hahaha!! Well, you look at that! Who’s GREAT now?!” Mammon laughed out loud, placing his hands on his hips.

“Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you.” Lucifer was annoyed by the ruckus that both the feline and Mammon were causing. Lucifer swung his fist at Mammon’s side without even giving him the chance to shut up.

“Hey! Ow! I thought you would give me the opportunity to at least shut up first before you swung at me!” Mammon said as he clutched his side in pain. Unlike Satan, Lucifer’s punch was able to hurt Mammon, showcasing the difference of strength between the brothers.

Livaile brought Little Black back into her arms. She scratched behind the cat’s ear followed by caressing the cat, starting from the back of her neck to her lower back. It worked like magic as the cat calmed down from her fury.

“Hahaha, I told you the cat can be quite the devil.” Solomon laughed, watching the antics between Little Black and Mammon.

Little Black startled by the voice, turned to the source. Once she met eye contact with Solomon, Little Black immediately started hissing at him, quickly climbing to Livaile’s shoulders. “Mistress! Why is that devil of a man here?!” 

“Hi! Little Black!~” Solomon said happily but was only greeted back with a hiss.

“Mistress! We should leave immediately! Who knows what that man will do?!” Little Black eager to get away from this devil of a man. He was a very dangerous man!!

“As much as I would love to, there is currently no way to get back to the Human Realm, so Little Black, we’re stuck in the Devildom whether we like it or not.” Livaile explained the situation to Little Black.

However, what stuck to Little Black’s mind was one word. “Devildom?”

Little Black looked around to see where they were, and took notice of the men that were in the room. No, they weren’t men. They were demons! All of them!

“AHHHHH!!! DEMONS! DEMONS! ALL OF YOU! MISTRESS, ALL OF THEM ARE BAD DEMONS! BAD DEMONS!” Little Black screamed at the top of her little cat lungs.

“Well, we’re demons. What do you expect? To be beautiful little angels?” Mammon savagely said in response to Little Black’s horrendous loud screaming.

“Well, I know in my case. I’m a very beautiful, sweet, and charming demon.” Asmodeus said.

“Hehehe. Even though you’re not that much different from them, I’m surprised that you have the audacity to call demons bad.” Solomon laughed, slightly exposing the cat’s identity.

“Mhmm, what kind of cat is Little Black? I never heard of one that could talk, not even cats from the Devildom can do that.” Satan asked, curiously. “And why would a human have such a cat?”

“Well, you can ask Solomon for those details. After all, he was the one that gave me Little Black.” Livaile said as she petted Little Black to calm down. 

“Yes, that’s true, but it’s a long story.” Solomon smiled towards Livaile as she smiled back. No matter how one looked at it, it would seem the two of them were fighting each other just by smiling.

“Well Lucifer, it seems that we have brought in quite the interesting bunch. I’m sure we’ll have a great year together.” Diavolo laughed, excited for the coming year.

“I’m sure the only thing we’ve brought in is more problems which equates to more work for me.” Lucifer grimaced that his already large workload was going to be smacked with more.

“Mistress…” Little Black whined. Her ears flattened on top of her little pretty head as she curled into a ball. She really did look like black fluffy fur ball. “It’s not safe here. There are bad demons everywhere here.”

“Well, I can’t say that demons are not bad, but we can at least be tolerable.” Satan said as he walked up to scratched Little Black’s chin. He flashed her a pretty smile that instantly charmed the cat. 

Little Black instantly started to purr in delight as Satan scratched behind the cat’s ears. Slowly, Little Black released her tense state in favor of rubbing her little head into Satan’s gentle touch.

It didn’t take long before Little Black jumped onto Satan’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek against Satan’s. “Mistress, I like this one. This one is good.”

Satan could only chuckle at the words, already fond of Little Black even after all its screeching.

“No, you just like whoever spoils you.” Livaile said in a deadpan manner.

“Hehehe, what’s wrong with spoiling a cutie like this one?” Satan said as he cooed Little Black.

Livaile would have never thought that the Avatar of Wrath would have a soft spot for cats of all things. It was kind of cute.

“What a spoiled cat,” was all Mammon could say.

“What was that?!” Satan and Little Black both went from cute and cuddly to vicious and fierce in an instant.

“You dare to insult me, the GREAT Little Black once again. I’ll gladly you teach a lesson with these claws of mine.” Little Black raised her paw again, unleashing the claws hidden.

“All right. That’s enough.” Lucifer cut off the stalemate between Mammon and the two fercious kittens. “Mammon, I called you here because I have a job for you.”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be anything good.” Mammon mumbled under his breath.

“Mhmm, did you say something?” Lucifer asked, even though he could clearly hear what Mammon just mumbled.

“Nope, nothing, Big Brother.” Mammon laughed it off.

“I see. Well then, I’ll go ahead and give you your job for the rest of the year. Mammon, you are to take care of Livaile while she stays here in Devildom for a year.” Lucifer gave out his order to his younger brother.

“Hah!” Both Mammon and Little Black shouted.

“No way! I don’t want this scumbag to take care of my Mistress. He definitely looks unreliable. He’ll surely end up having Mistress killed by the end of the year. I’d rather have this one.” Little Black pointed at Satan. Satan suddenly felt an unknown emotion surging in his heart when he heard the little cat trusted him. Unsurprisingly, since the emotion was unknown, Satan couldn’t mask it, and a bright red blush showed up on his face.

“Awww, how cute!! Satan is happy that Little Black loves him already.” Asmo teased Satan.

“Shut up!!” Satan’s face only got more red as he tried to mask the blush but failed.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Who do you think that you are calling a scumbag?! I’ll have you know I’m the GREAT MAMMON. Protecting a little human like her is nothing to me!” Mammon boasted about himself.

“I see. Well then, I’m glad that you won’t have any problems taking care of Livaile.” Lucifer said, playing along with Mammon’s words before he could find a way out of his job.

“Hah?” Mammon was confused for a moment till he realized the words that had come out of his mouth. After what he just said, he couldn’t exactly take back his words because that would just make him look like a moron.

“Aww, lucky. You get to take care of such a little human.” Asmo said, jealous.

“If you’re jealous, then go ahead and take her. I’ll give her to you, gladly.” Mammon eagered to find an excuse to hand off this new human he has to take care of.

“No way. I’m too lazy for that.” Asmo said, backing away.

“Tch.” Mammon grumbled to himself at how unfortunate his situation was.

“Now with that out of the way, Livaile, Mammon will be assigned to you to protect you during your stay here in the Devildom. You are not to be out of his sight if you’re outside no matter what unless you are with my other brothers or myself. Is that clear?” Lucifer said seriously. He did not want to deal with the aftermath if this human was to be killed. If she died, then it would ruin Lord Diavolo’s plans which absolutely could not happen.

“Yes.” Livaile answered.

“Very good.” Lucifer smiled, as long as this human was obedient then it would make his life much easier. “Solomon may be aware of this, but our strengths are ranked by the eldest to the youngest. As unreliable as Mammon may look, he is the second oldest of us and the Avatar of Greed. I believe he would be suitable protection for you.”

“Yes, yes, did you hear that? You should be grateful that the Great Mammon is the one that will be protecting you!” Mammon boasted about himself once more. No matter how one looked at it. Everybody in the room besides Mammon himself thought Mammon was a complete utter idiot.

“Yes, yes, thank you for your generosity, O’Great Mammon, sir.” Livaile smiled as she gladly went along with Mammon’s line of thought. 

“Hahaha, good. As long as you understand your position, we won’t have any problems.” Mammon was happy to have such an agreeable human.

Livaile didn’t think that he was too awful of a demon to be tasked to protect her, at least he was entertaining.

“Now, hand over all of your money, valuables, and credit cards.” Mammon said, holding out his hand. Livaile thought too soon.

It didn’t take long before Little Black was angered once again, nobody stopped her this time when she scratched the living hell out of Mammon.

“Hey, OW!! Stop it! You, FUR BALL!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter and Little Black! She's going to be a very important character to Livaile in the future (and Satan, but that's because he likes cats. He also one of my favorites along with Lucifer). Please leave a comment if you can!


	3. To the House of Lamentation

After finally separating Little Black and Mammon from each other, Lucifer ordered Mammon to take Livaile back to the House of Lamentation to get her settled in. Asmo was tasked to take Solomon to Purgatory Hall and to assist in his stay here in the Devildom. 

Unfortunately, Satan was forced to part ways with Little Black. It was quite a sad scene. Satan looked visibly distraught with having to part ways with Little Black even though they would be living under the same roof.

Before Livaile left, Diavolo gave Livaile and Solomon his contact number. 

“This is my contact number. If you ever need anything, send me a text. I’ll be happy to have a chat with the two of you.” Diavolo laughed. “Anyway, I’ll let you go now, so you both can get settled down. I looked forward to a great year together.”

“Me too.” Solomon said.

“Mistress, I want my vacation back!” Little Black whined. 

Livaile could only chuckle helplessly. “What are you talking about? You’re always on a vacation. I’m the one who has to do all of the hard work. Besides, I’m sure it’ll be an interesting year.”

“Mistress, did you forget that you’ll have to attend classes and do homework?” Little Black said, targeting Livaile’s weak point.

Livaile’s smile slightly twitched as she remembered that, but she was going to stay positive, so she ignored Little Black’s comment.

“Well, let’s get going! I don’t want to keep hogging this luggage, everywhere.” Livaile said as she strolled out of the room.

Along the way to their dorms, Asmo and Solomon parted ways from Mammon and Livaile once the two of them caught sight of something interesting at a store.

However, Livaile preferred to get settled in first, so she and Mammon continued to walk to the House of Lamentation.

It wasn’t a long walk, but Mammon kept complaining about the scratches that Little Black gave him. A couple of them were pretty bad ones that drew blood. 

“Little Black, really did you good. Didn’t she, Mammon?” Livaile laughed as she followed behind Mammon.

“Hah! Listen here, human!” Mammon turned to Livaile about to give her a stern talking, but then Little Black raised her paws once again, ready to pounce. That was enough to get Mammon to shut up. That cat was vicious!  
  


“There. There. Little Black, don’t threaten Mammon.” Livaile scratched the cat’s chin that was perched on her shoulder.

“Threaten?! Like that cat could ever threaten me, the GREAT Mammon!” Mammon put two hands on his hip and puffed up his chest. “Listen here, I am the Great Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. If I like someone, I can wash them up with gold bars, and if I don’t like them, I can easily take away all of their money, leaving nothing to their name. So what I’m telling you is that right now, you are on my NOT like list, especially that fur ball of yours!”

“So, you better get your act together and be thankful that this Great Mammon is even willing to babysit you. And don’t think it was because Lucifer was ordering me to take care of you. I’ll let you know that I’m one of the student council’s officers as well. I’m one of the elites of the elites. Don’t you forget that.” Mammon finished, pointing his finger at Livaile, inches away from her face.

Throughout the entire monologue, the smile that was on Livaile’s face never left it. “I see, then… Thank you, O’Great Mammon for taking the time out of your life to babysit me, this lowly human. You really are the greatest!”

“Uhh… Well… I-” Mammon flustered. He scratched his cheek, looking away from Livaile. 

“That’s good! As long as you understand how important it is for the Great Mammon to take care of you, then that’s very good!” Mammon laughed as he continued to boast about himself.

“And don’t think praising me will get you any brownie points from me, human. Although, if you want to keep praising me, then I’ll allow it.” Suddenly, Mammon acted coyish as if he wanted Livaile to continue to praise him.

Little Black stared at Mammon as if he was an idiot while Livaile smiled, thinking that he was really cute. “You’ll get your praise when you deserve it. Come on. Let’s get going. I have all of this heavy luggage, and it’s getting tiring to haul it around.”

Mammon was disappointed that he couldn’t get Livaile to praise him more, but then he suddenly got an idea. “Hmph, as usual, you humans are always so weak. As the Great Mammon will be taking care of you, I can’t have you tiring out and then collapsing onto the ground, so I’ll help you carry some of your stuff for you. Be thankful, human.”

“Yep, I’m very thankful. Thank you, O’Great Mammon, sir.” Livaile smiled and gave Mammon the duffel bag that she was hogging around on her shoulders. Thankful that the weight was off her shoulders.

Mammon blushed a little bit, but it soon went away once Mammon took the duffel bag into his hand. He was incredibly surprised by the weight of the bag. “What in the world do you got in here that is this heavy?! Are you carrying bricks in here?”

Livaile laughed and jokingly said. “Something like that, but it's more like gold.”

Gold!? That definitely caught Mammon’s attention. Immediately, Mammon opened the duffel bag to find the gold. Inside the bag, Mammon could see the gold color. 

“Hahaha! This human isn’t so bad after all. To think that she would hand me this bag of gold!” Mammon thought to himself as he pulled the gold out of the bag to admire except…

It wasn’t gold. It was CAT FOOD with gold packaging!! Who buys this kind of cat food?!  
  


“Well, it’s gold to a cat at least. Isn’t that right, Little Black?” Livaile smiled at the cat perched on her shoulder. Little Black meowed happily in response, snickering at Mammon for falling for her Mistress’s trick. Isn’t her Mistress the greatest? 

To think that he, the Great Mammon, was tricked by a lowly human! Why he outta chuck this bag at her and let her carry it! Then when she couldn’t take it anymore, then he’ll make her beg him to carry it for him!

If anyone could hear Mammon’s thought right now, everybody would think that he was super petty. 

Before Mammon could do anything, Livaile smiled at Mammon, praising him. “Mammon, thank you. You’re the best!”

“Well… I-I…” Mammon stuttered. His face flustered once again. “Of course, I’m the best! I’ll let you off this time for tricking me, but don’t think that there will be a next time.”

Little Black snickered once more at Mammon’s idiocy. Her Mistress was clearly tricking this buffoon into doing the grunt’s work.

While walking to the House of Lamentation, Livaile could feel her D.D.D. vibrating like crazy in her back pocket. She opened up to have received text messages from everybody that was present in the assembly hall except Mammon.

Tapping on Solomon’s notification since he was the earliest, Livaile took a look at his message.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Livaile, what do you think of Devildom, so far? It’s interesting, isn’t it?]

[How’s Mammon been treating you as well?]

[.It’s definitely interesting. It’s strange that it’s already night here though]

[!Mammon has been really nice so far]

[That’s good!]

  
  


[I forgot to mention that in the Devildom that it's always dark here.]

[It doesn’t matter if it’s morning or night.]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Livaile tapped the next message sent to her which was Diavolo.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[I apologize for the mess up that we had, but I hope we have a good year!]

[If you need anything to make yourself comfortable, let Lucifer or I know! We’ll try our best to accommodate you!]

[Oops, sorry.]

[That was my mistake. I’m not used to this.]

[That’s the one that I wanted to send to you.]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after Diavolo’s message was Lucifer’s message.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[We may have not selected you for our exchange program, but Diavolo has great hopes for you.]

[If you need anything, let me know. I will do my best to make this a comfortable year for you.]

[Of course, I expect you to be on your best behavior while you are here.]

[!I’ll do my best]

[I expect great things from you.]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asmo only sent a sticker to Livaile, but she wasn’t sure what it meant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beel was next on the list.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Thanks for the cookies. They were really good!]

[If you have anymore, let me know. I’ll gladly eat them all.]

[.Alright. When I make some, I’ll share them with you, Beel]

[Thanks. You’re a good friend, Livaile.]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Livaile wondered to herself how Beel even tasted them if he just sucked them all into his mouth. The final brother that messaged her was up next. Out of all of them, Satan sent the most messages, and he was still sending more.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Does Little Black have a certain kind of food that she likes to eat?

[I am going to take a look at Akuzon and see if any of them are available.]

[I’m not for sure if the food in our kitchen will be to Little Black’s liking.]

[By the way, what kind of toys does Little Black like? I’ll be sure to order those as well.]

[What about catnip and catmint? Does she have a preference?]

[Does Little Black have a specific litter that she likes?]

[How’s Little Black doing?]

[Mammon hasn’t done anything stupid has he?]

[...]

[.Little Black is doing fine]

[.'She also says ‘You’re very sweet and likes you very much]

  
  
  


[.Before Little Black tells you the list of food she likes, anything that a cat can eat will be sufficient]

[.She mainly eats a variety of fish and meat] 

[.Salmon and tuna are her favorite only if it’s fresh]

[.She doesn’t eat regular cat food, so don’t bother ordering that]

[.She’ll murder you if you do]

[Noted.]

[.She’s not fond of vegetables, but I make her eat it anyway]

[.It’s for her health]

[Health is the most important of course. It’ll ensure that she’ll live a long and happy life.]

  


[.Haha… She’ll do everything that she can to get out of it, but you still have to make her eat it]

[.There are some fruits that she’s like but only the sweet ones]

[.She doesn’t like sour or spicy things. Salty is alright]

[.If you ask Little Black, what she likes] 

[.She’ll go for the most expensive stuff that’s available]

[.She’s a greedy cat and a glutton]

[With a cutie like that, I wouldn’t mind spoiling her.]

[.NONONONONONO, you do NOT want to spoil her]

[.She’ll take all of your money and leave you with nothing]

[.She’ll also eat all of your food and leave you to starve]

[... Why does that sound like my two brothers have been combined into a single cat?]

[.Well, you have to watch how much she eats, so she doesn’t get fat]

[Alright.]

[.Little Black doesn’t usually play with toys] 

[.Even if you give her one, she’ll either ignore it or turn it into shreds]

[.She’s a smart cat]

[.She gets plenty of exercise on her own]

  
  


[.Little Black likes catnip, occasionally]

[.However, she prefers to be in control of herself]

[.So, I rarely give her any]

[.I have some with me. It’ll probably last me the whole year]

[.She doesn’t like cat mint. She’ll tear your face off if you give her that]

  
  


[.Little Black doesn’t need litter. She uses the toilet]

  


[Little Black can use the toilet?!]

[I’m impressed. I’ve never seen a cat use a toilet before.]

[.She also knows how to flush the toilet, too]

[.She’s a smart cat]

[Very smart. I’m impressed.]

[.Honestly, you don’t need to order anything for Little Black]

[.If she asks for anything, DO NOT order anything whatsoever unless you have permission from me]

[Duly noted.]

[.I already have some food for her in my luggage, so she want starve today]

[.I can check your kitchen to see if we need to buy any food for Little Black] 

[Alright, I’ll wait till I can discuss this with you face-to-face before I do anything.]

[I look forward to getting to know you, Little Black.]

[Of course, you as well, Livaile.]

[!Me too]

[.Little Black is also looking forward to getting to know you as well]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who are you messaging that requires that much typing?” Mammon asked.

“It’s Satan. He wants to know what Little Black will need such as food, toys, and other things.” Livaile responded as she put her phone back into her pocket.

“I never thought my little brother would be so hung over a little cat.” Mammon said. His thoughts wander off somewhere.

It wasn’t long before the two of them reached the House of Lamentation. Outside the gates, Livaile stared at the mansion, thinking that it seriously looked like a haunted house.

“Hey, come on! Quit staring!” Mammon yelled at Livaile once he noticed that the human was no longer behind him.

“Ahh, sorry, sorry.” Livaile apologized as she ran to catch up with Mammon who had already passed the gates.

“If you don’t stay close to me, then don’t be sorry when a demon comes and gobbles you up. I won’t save you then, alright?!” Mammon said.

“Alright. I’ll be sure to stay close to you, O’Great Mammon.” Livaile said as she walked besides Mammon.

As always, Mammon really felt amazing whenever Livaile told him that he was great. “Since you know that, I’ll give you some advice. If you ever encounter a demon that looks like it will attack you, then run away! Either that, or die, got it, human?”

“Un, got it. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind, O’Great Mammon.” Mammon opened the door to the house, letting Livaile go in first. 

“Thank you. You’re quite the gentleman, even though you're a demon.” Livaile said as she walked in. 

“Well, I can be a gentleman when I want to be one! Of course, it’s an easy way to get the ladies!” Mammon looked away. His cheeks were a little flushed as he tried to deny the fact that he was being nice to the human. 

It only took him a few seconds for the blush to go away as he reverted back to his arrogant self. “Come on, human. I’ll show you to your room. It’s behind the kitchen.”

Mammon showed the way to Livaile’s room. This time he did not hold the door open for Livaile as he marched right into the room, leaving the door wide open.

Livaile was quite surprised by the room that she would be staying in. She imagined it to be some kind of dark gothic like room similar to the house’s appearance on the outside and the entrance hall. However, her room was well-lit and quite homey. 

It had a nice twin-size pink bed and cute lanterns and bundles of leaves adorning the ceiling of the room. She had a nice wooden desk along with two chairs and a small cabinet above the desk. Beside the desk, there was a small closet, and an entrance to her own bathroom. Although there wasn’t a window to her room, It wasn’t exactly a bad room, but it was suitable for her.

Little Black jumped off Livaile’s shoulder as she began to examine the room, marking her territory. Livaile set her suitcase beside her bed and took off her purse, setting it on top of the suitcase. Mammon set the duffel bag onto her pink bed.

“I’m surprised. I wasn’t expecting such a nice room.” Livaile commented.

“Yeah, well. Lucifer said that the human will need to have a room that she'll be comfortable in. Since it’ll be stressful for the human, he had the room decorated like this.” Mammon scratched his cheek as he remembered Lucifer’s words.

“He’s surprisingly nice. I thought he would be a sadist.” Livaile laughed.

“Nononono! Lucifer? Nice? Hah, no way. He is most definitely a sadist! He’s got tons of torture tools in his room that he wouldn’t mind unleashing on us if we get in trouble.” Mammon was frightened out of his mind of thinking of Lucifer's sadistic tendencies. Even thinking of them would give him shivers, there was no way that Lucifer was nice. Devildom would have to freeze over before Lucifer became nice.

“I see. It seems that you have been under his hand a few times.” Livaile commented till she noticed Mammon’s reaction. He tried to avoid her gaze, but she can see the sweat that was coming out from his hands and neck. “Or maybe multiple times…?”

She caught him red-handed as the sweat poured out from his body. 

“We-well, if you have Lucifer as a big brother, then you must know he’s one of the strictest demons alive. He lays down the rules of the house, and you have to follow them or else you’re getting punished. Since he’s the oldest, he gets to order us all around. Of course, it’s not like I have to obey everything he says. I just do it because I have the time. So don’t think that I can’t defy Lucifer, alright?!” Mammon glared sternly at Livaile to make sure she understood his message.

“Alright.” She agreed without any questions. 

“Good! Anyway, if you defy any of Lucifer’s rules or orders, he’ll punish you thoroughly, and some of his rules or the most dumbest things. Like whenever I try to buy stuff and come back with the bill, Lucifer gets all mad at me. It’s like dude. Lucifer buys stuff all the time and my brother as well, but he gets all mad at me whenever I do it. Then he gets all mad whenever I sell some useless stuff. It’s useless anyway, and I can get some extra cash this way. It’s seriously annoying.” Mammon grumbled on and on about his older brother.

“It’s because you’re a scumbag that sells our stuff obviously.” A voice came from the opened door. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chat was very tricky to edit. adskjknjksas


	4. 'The Queen' Number One Fan

Livaile turned around to see one of the brothers that was missing from the courtroom. “And you are?”

“He’s Leviathan. You can call him Levi for short. He’s the third oldest of us and the Avatar of Envy.” Mammon explained to Livaile, but then he turned peeved when he faced Levi. “And what did you call me Levi?! I’d like you to say that again!”

“Fine then. I’ll say it as many times as I need to. You’re a scumbag. You’re a scumbag! YOU’RE A SCUMBAG!!” Levi started soft, but then it soon became yelling as the rage built up within him. Tension between the two demon brothers began to rise, and Livaile didn’t want to get caught in it, so she went to explore her room. She opened up the closet to see if there was anything in it. There was only one set of clothing that looked like the RAD’s uniform that all of the brother’s wore. The only difference was that rather than trousers, it came with a skirt.

She closed the closet to take a look at the bathroom. It was a nice small white modern bathroom that was suitable for one person. There was already toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, and towels in the bathroom. Little Black was in the bathtub, marking her territory.

“Well, how do you like the room, Little Black?” Livaile asked as she knelt down by the bathtub.

“It’s alright. It’ll do for a year.” Little Black said. She jumped out of the bathtub and climbed onto Livaile’s shoulder.

“GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK, MAMMON!” Levi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Livaile hurried out of the bathroom to see the chaos ensued between the two demon brothers. She took notice that Levi was no longer wearing his RAD uniform but in an unusual set of clothing. He also had horns on top of his head and a tail out.

“Whoa, calm down, Levi. It’s nothing to get all upset about and to change into your true form. I said that I’ll pay you back.” Mammon said as he backed up against the wall. 

“I leave you for a few minutes, and the two of you manage to escalate your grievances to this level? I must say I’m impressed.” Livaile said, holding her chin with her hand as she directed the attention back to herself. “If you plan on fighting, then at least leave my room. I don’t want either of you to destroy my room when I haven’t even moved in yet.”

“Hah? Who are you?” Levi questioned the human. He had already forgotten that the human was in the room once he directed all of his anger onto Mammon.

“I’m the new human exchange student. My name is Livaile, and this is my cat, Little Black.” Livaile introduced herself with a bright and happy smile to the enraged demon. She was not even one bit afraid that Levi might decide to kill her. 

“Tch, so what just a normie and a fur ball? That’s all.” Levi grumbled to himself.

“Listen here, normie! Don’t get in between my love and me or else I’ll kill you.” Levi arrogantly threatened the human. The tail behind him whipped violently, beautifully displaying the anger that was within Levi.

Livaile tilted her head in confusion. “Your love? You mean Mammon?”

Little Black could not contain her laughter at that. She bursted out into laughter as she rolled off her Mistress’s shoulders onto the floor. It didn’t bother her too much because she kept rolling around in laughter.

Hearing the words that the human said and the cat’s laughter, Levi’s rage shot up straight through the ceiling. “Insolent human! How could this scumbag ever be my love! He could die a hundred times for all I care!”

“Hey!” Mammon shouted at being insulted, but Levi only had to glare at him to make him shut up.

“This scumbag owes me money that I need!” Levi raged on. His face turning bright red in anger.

“Like I said before, I’ll pay you back in the future!” Mammon explained and that was enough to redirect Levi's attention back onto himself.

“Pay me back?! You haven’t paid me back in 250 years! I want my money right now!” Levi demanded as he stomped his way to Mammon. 

“Technically, it was 260 years, and I said that I’ll get the money to you when I have it. How do you expect me to get the money when I don’t have it?! And stay back, Levi!” Mammon exclaimed.

“Stay back?! Nonono, I’m going to beat you into a pulp! I need my money, right now! ‘The Queen’ premium Blu-Ray is about to launch, and only the first 99 can purchase it. AND that Blu-Ray includes the ticket to their exclusive behind-the-scenes exhibition that I must go! As ‘The Queen’ number one fan, I, of course, must go!” Levi explaining his reasons for the money. 

“That’s all?” Livaile said, thinking that this was a dumb reason to kill your own brother over.

“That’s all? Of course, you normies will never understand an otaku’s feelings!” Levi cried out in outrage as he felt insulted by the human’s remark.

“Oi, Levi don’t place your anger on Livaile! She has nothing to do with this!” Mammon grabbed onto Levi’s shoulder to stop him from hurting Livaile. It wouldn’t be good if he did that. He would get an even bigger beating from Lucifer if anything were to happen to Livaile!

“Hah? Why would you care so much about this human, Mammon?” Levi then gave a bloodthirsty smile. His eyes turned murderous. “Is she really important to you? What would happen if I killed her I wonder?”

“Don’t even think about it, Levi!” Mammon yelled at his younger brother, about to transform into his true form. If Levi really made a move against Livaile, Lucifer would kill Levi and him!

Livaile could only sigh at the stupid antics of these brothers. She moved the duffel bag that was sitting on top of her suitcase. Setting the suitcase down so she could open it, she unzipped one of the compartments and pulled out a DVD case.

“This is what you want right, Levi?” Livaile stood back up, showing the brand new DVD to otaku demon.

Levi turned his attention to Livaile and caught sight of what she was holding in her hand. It was... 

IT WAS ‘THE QUEEN’ PREMIUM DVD WITH A LETTER WITH A SIGNATURE FROM THE QUEEN, HERSELF.

Levi was shook to the core that this normie would have something so precious! He was immediately shaking in his boots as he slowly walked to the human as if this wasn’t real. Once he was close enough, Livaile handed the DVD case to Levi.

Levi carefully examined the DVD case in his hand. He was afraid to damage this precious possession that was now within his grasp. “This is real, right? Wh-why would a normie like you have ‘The Queen’ premium DVD case when it’s not even out yet?”

“Mhmmm? Because there are ten extra copies of the Premium that were given out earlier to the ones that worked on the set, I have one of them. The ten of us that have the extra copies are supposed to distribute it to someone that we think are worthy of the case.” Livaile explained with a smile even though she was only a foot away from death a few seconds, and the demon that wanted her dead was right in front of her. “Although I didn’t get a chance to do anything with it, since I was sent here by accident. I was thinking what was I going to do with this copy because I didn’t think there would be any fans of the ‘The Queen’ down here in the Devildom. Since you stated that you are ‘The Queen’ number one fan, I’ll give it to you. At least now, I won’t have to think about what I was supposed to do with this DVD, so thank you, Levi.”

Levi screamed in pure delight and happiness that he already received the ‘The Queen” premium DVD! He was ecstatic, jumping up and down as his tail wagged back and forth. He was definitely going to brag to all of his friends online! “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You said that your name is Livaile, right? Alright, I’ve decided…”

“You can become my servant!” Levi declared ecstatically.

“HAH?!” Little Black and Mammon both shouted at Levi’s outrageous declaration. On the other hand, Livaile’s smile didn’t even crack once as she allowed Levi to continue on.

“Servant!? She just gave you something super precious that you would kill her and me over! Are you crazy?!” Mammon shouted, questioning his brother’s integrity. Then again, Levi is a demon, but that was still crazy even for the Great Mammon.

“Well, I don’t want to be friends with a human or a normie. Nononono.” Levi said, shaking his head. “If that’s the case, then wouldn’t being a servant be fitting of her?”

“What are you even talking about, Levi? That doesn’t even make sense!” Mammon said. He couldn’t believe that he was hearing this from his little brother. 

“Really? The Queen herself stated that she has no need for friends as they were all traitors. She only needs loyal servants, and the rest can all die.” Levi laid out his thought process.

“Hey, get your head out of your imaginary world! This is the real world! The Queen isn’t real, but Livaile is real!” Mammon tried to talk some sense into Levi. If one good punch to noggin would fix his little brother, he would have already given him a whacking.

“Not real?! NOT REAL?!” Levi screamed in horror. “Compared to a scumbag like you and a normie like her, The Queen is absolutely the greatest woman in the world, even better than Ruri-chan!”

“Levi, are you a masochist?” Livaile asked. The smile never breaks off from her face, not even once.

“Of course, not! The masochist in our family would be Mammon.” Levi explained, being completely serious about that.

“Hey, I’m not a masochist!” Mammon firmly denied. His face was tinted red.

“Of course, I know Mammon is a masochist. There’s no doubt about that.” Livaile laughed. 

“At least, that’s one thing you and I can agree on.” Levi nodded in satisfaction.

“Hey, I’m still here! AND I’m NOT a masochist. Do you guys hear me?!” Mammon shouted. His face was bright red at this stage. Yep, he was definitely a masochist, no doubt about that.

“Although…” Levi said trailing off for a moment. His face turned red as he looked away as he told a dark secret of his. “I wouldn’t mind being one for The Queen.”

Silence filled the room as the three living beings heard Levi’s last statement. Mammon stood in petrified shock, hearing this from Levi. He did not want to know his little brother’s fetishes. Livaile confirmed her initial assessment that Levi was indeed a masochist. However, the one that had the biggest reaction was Little Black.

Little Black released her claws as she pounced on to Levi. “You dare make my Mistress your servant?! You dare to compare my Mistress to the Queen!? You are not worthy of even calling my Mistress by her name! DIE! You insolent demon! I’ll claw you to shreds!”

“Ahhhhhhh! Don’t damage the DVD! NooOOOOoooo anything, but the DVD!” Leviathan cried out as he shielded the DVD body with his body. He turned around, pressing the DVD close to his chest as he squatted down onto the floor to protect his precious DVD. Little Black ended only able to scratch Levi’s back as he would turn his back whenever Little Black tried to get around Levi. It ended up ticking Little Black even more off as she was only to scratch his backside.

“Hey! Livaile, what’s going on? I can hear Levi screaming...” Satan said as he walked into the room, his voice trailing off once he saw Little Black scratching the hell out of Levi’s back. “What the fuck is happening?”

“Yes, what exactly is happening?” Lucifer asked in a grave tone as he stepped into the room. Lucifer’s original plan was to check up on Livaile to see how she liked the room, and if she would need any additional items to make herself comfortable. However, the first thing he heard when he was walking to the room was Levi’s horrified screaming. Followed to see Livaile’s pet scratching his brother’s back as he attempts to protect something underneath his chest.

“Uhhhh… well, it’s a long story.” Mammon nervously said.

“All of you! To my room this instant!” Lucifer’s voice boomed across the room. His patience was growing thin. 

That was enough of a reason for Levi to charge out of the room to only be caught by Lucifer as he dragged Levi off to his room. Little Black was hot on Levi’s tail once he escaped, but Satan knelt down to cradle her in his arms. He gave the Little Black scratches under her chin and behind her ears. He even cooed her like a baby, and it was a sight to see for Mammon and Livaile.

“There, there, Little Black.” Satan said, giving a kiss to Little Black’s forehead. It worked wonders to calm Little Black down as she focused on gaining Satan’s affection.

As Satan was focused on Little Black, he paid no heed to Livaile’s and Mammon’s reactions as he followed behind Lucifer. Mammon honestly felt that his brain was about to explode, seeing his two little brothers act so strangely. On the other hand, Livaile thought these had brothers had very intriguing personalities.

Before she followed Lucifer, Livaile turned to face Mammon and thanked him, “Mammon, thank you for protecting me from Levi. I appreciate it.”

Mammon wasn’t expecting to be thanked by a human. He was always insulted by his brothers so being thanked gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. 

“We-well, it wasn’t for you! I had to protect you or else Lucifer would murder me!” Mammon said, denying the intent of his actions, however, the red tint on his face revealed his true feelings. “But I’ll accept the thank you, anyway.”

“Come on. Let’s go. Lucifer will get mad at us if we aren’t there, and I don’t want to deal with one of his lectures. Those are hell.” Mammon said, grabbing Livaile’s hand and dragging her to Lucifer’s room. Livaile allowed herself to be dragged along as she chuckled at Mammon’s flustered reaction. He was quite cute. She was getting excited for the year.

Mammon and Livaile were the last to arrive in Lucifer's room, and the first thing that Livaile took notice was the strange skeleton, hanging in Lucifer’s room. What was that doing there?

Compared to her room, the interior design of Lucifer’s room was quite different from hers. The room was only lit with the candles on the wall, the chandelier, and the fireplace as a result the room was still quite dark. Lucifer had a king size bed that could fit at least five grown men with a large framed painting above the bed. 

Livaile wondered if all the rooms were different from the design of the mansion. Judging from Lucifer’s and her room only, both rooms don’t match up with the design of the mansion. The colors of the walls between their rooms and the hallways were completely different from each other, and both rooms used different flooring. It was quite the mismatched mansion.

Crack!

Lucifer cracked the whip in his hand onto the floor which drew Livaile’s attention back to the brothers. Levi was kneeling down, cradling the DVD to his chest. Satan stood off to the side with Little Black cradled in his arm. Mammon and Livaile stood next to Satan, staying as far away from Lucifer as possible. Mammon definitely did not want to get whip. It hurts like hell when Lucifer does it.

“So does anybody want to explain what exactly happened in that room?” Lucifer asked. Everybody in the room could feel the murderous tone in Lucifer’s voice. It definitely made Levi and Mammon nervous.

“That black cat started scratching the hell out of my back for no apparent reason!’ Levi defended himself as he told his side of the story, trying to make himself the victim.

“Do you want to face the end of my claws again?! You’re the one that dares to make my Mistress your servant!” Little Black agitated once more as she ready herself to pounce on Levi once again. Satan restrained Little Black within his arms because if he let her go like that, Lucifer would definitely punish Little Black. It would pain his heart to see Little Black hurt.

“WAIT A MINUTE! That cat can talk!” Levi exclaimed, surprised as he only just noticed now.

“You just noticed now?! That cat has been laughing and screaming bloody murder at you!” Mammon could not believe that his brother could be dumb, and he was normally the dumb one in the family.

“SILENCE!” Lucifer yelled as he cracked his whip once more on the floor. Everybody flinched in fear except for Satan and Livaile. Satan did not flinch since none of this matter to him. On the other hand, Livaile only thought this was funny as she kept the smile on her face. 

“I am not interested in hearing your nonsense. I merely want to hear what happened in that room. Livaile! You speak.” Lucifer was on the brink of his rage as he lost the little patience he had left. He allowed Livaile to speak because no doubt Levi and Mammon would only attempt to defend themselves. He has no interest in hearing this explosive cat talk, so that would only leave Livaile left. He trusts that Livaile would be able to speak the truth.

Of course, Livaile told the truth. She had nothing to hide because she didn’t do anything wrong other than allow Little Black to scratch Levi’s back, but that's besides the point.

Once Lucifer heard the story, he looked down at Levi. “Is that the DVD? Give it to me.”

Begrudgingly, Levi had no choice but to give the DVD to Lucifer. It pained him to do so.

Lucifer examined the DVD, finding nothing special about it. “Very well. Since this was the cause of the mishap, I will be taking this away from you, Levi.”

“Hey, wait that’s not fair! That DVD is mine! MINE! MINE!” Levi said as he threw a tantrum like a child. “If anybody should be punished, it should be Mammon and that cat! If Mammon gave me the money, none of this would have happened! If that cat hadn’t started scratching the hell out of me, then my back wouldn’t be this bloody mess.”

“Levi.” Lucifer only said his name once, but that was enough to shut Levi up. 

“You should be thankful that this was your only punishment, and you only ended up with a few scratches from a cat. If I was the one punishing you, I don’t think you would even be out of this room.” Although Lucifer was smiling, everybody could hear the menace in his voice. “Considering that you dared to try and attempt to kill our new exchange student and then make her your servant, you should be grateful for this light punishment, Levi. If our new exchange student was to become your servant, it would hurt our relationship with the human realm. Diavolo would be unhappy to hear that, and I can’t allow that to happen. Do you understand, Levi?”

“... Yes.” Levi said quietly. He silently mourned the loss of his new DVD. It broke his heart to have something so precious be taken away from him.

“I don’t think there’s a need to take the DVD away from him. After all, I was the one that gave it to him in the first place.” Livaile chuckled as she walked up to Lucifer and took the DVD from his hands. Lucifer raised up one of his brows, wondering what this human was doing. Livaile handed the DVD back to Levi which he couldn’t believe.

He couldn’t believe that this human would give him the DVD again after what he did. He definitely thought the human would allow the punishment to go through, and she would laugh at his misery. He felt a warm unknown fuzzy feeling in his heart as he received the DVD once again. 

This time he didn’t cheer when he received the DVD. His eyes were completely focused on Livaile as he truly thought that his human was an angel sent from the heavens.

“It may be so, but Levi still needs to be punished. If it’s not this, then what else can I punish him with?” Lucifer asked. He was curious as he did not expect the human would return the DVD to Levi. A demon that not only threatened to kill her, but also wanted to make her his servant as a result of giving away the DVD.

Livaile lightly chuckled. The smile on her face seemed quite off to everybody in the room except to Little Black. She already knew the thoughts that were going through her Mistress’s mind. 

“Didn’t Levi say that he would make me his servant? Wouldn’t the most fitting punishment would be for Levi to become my servant?” Livaile turned to Levi, holding up his chin in one hand to force his gaze on her eyes.

“The Queen has no need for friends, only loyal servants, you say?” Livaile chuckled, darkly. The evil glint in her bright red eyes was clear as day, and the smile she possessed was a vicious one. 

“Then I’m sure you are aware of what happens to the bad servants, right Levi? They become her… slaves.” Livaile softly whispered into Levi’s ear. Her breath tickling his ear as he shivered beneath her. His mind and heart was racing with a light blush forming on his cheeks.

“Uhhhh… why does that punishment sound way worse than what Lucifer dealt?” Mammon asked as he quietly sneak behind Satan’s back, quite afraid of the human. Livaile seemed way more like a demon than a human!

“Of course. Behind the kind smile my Mistress possesses, she is an exceptional sadist.” Little Black responded, pleased with her Mistress as she licked her paw. There was no doubt that her Mistress was the greatest. She would give them a carrot then make them work ten times as hard.

“She’s a sadist!?” Mammon screeched in fear. One sadist in the family was enough for him. He did not need another one to be living with him. Let alone to be taking care of one. He’s the one that needs protection now!

“Oh, that’s unexpected.” Satan was mildly surprised. Unlike Mammon who has faced the end of Lucifer’s whip numerous times, Satan’s reaction was subdued, thinking that Livaile could not compare to Lucifer’s sadistic tendencies or his wrath.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Lucifer found it oddly amusing to find out that this human was a sadist. He was quite curious what this human would do to Levi. As long as she brought no harm to his brother, he didn’t mind allowing this human to make him her servant for the time being. It might end up being a good lesson for the brother. “Very well, I’ll allow it. Levi, you will become Livaile’s servant for the first three months she stays here. I believe you’ll have no problems with that.”

At the moment, Levi could only stay kneeling on the ground with his mouth wide open, not a single sound came out of him. His eyes fixated on Livaile’s eyes, oddly looking familiar to him. 

“Mhmmm? Levi, did you hear me?” Lucifer questioned Levi. His eyes narrowing, wondering what happened to his little brother that made him so quiet.

“... Are you the Queen?” Levi nervously asked the question, directed at Livaile. It was quite the startling question to come out of Levi’s mouth, and it was easy to see why Levi was silent if his deduction was correct.

“You dare to compare my Mistress to the Queen again? I’ll tear your eyeballs out!” Little Black about to lunge for Levi once more, but she was held back by Satan’s arms. He struggled to keep the cat calm in his arms, having no choice but to grab her body with his hands and keep her from lunging for Levi. The cat violently struggled in his hands, but it was nothing for the demon to handle.

“Hah? Why would you even ask that question, Levi? An otaku like you would have researched everything about your shows down to the itty-bitty stuff.” Mammon asked, confused about the situation as he still hid behind Satan.

“I did! It’s just that the Queen doesn’t have a face. She wore a mask the entire way through the movie except for the ending! But her face was hidden by effects, and there was no information about the person that played the Queen! She’s a complete mystery!” Levi defended himself. His pride as an otaku demanded it. Of course, he researched everything he could. He even tried to find some insiders to give him the deets, but nothing came up!

“Look at her, the Queen is a sadist as well! She has a premium DVD case on her that’s not even released yet. There has to be some kind of connection!” Levi exclaimed. He would drag himself to the grave if he didn’t find her suspicious.

“If the woman on the cover is the Queen, then how do you explain the black hair? Livaile has white hair.” Lucifer said, thinking this was ridiculous.

“There’s that, and the fact that it shouldn’t matter if the Queen is a sadist or not. It’s just the person that’s acting that is portraying the Queen’s sadism. Besides the Queen should have lines in the movie, do Livaile and the Queen even sound alike?” Satan added. 

“AND Livaile already explained why she has the DVD, so none of your words should apply to Livaile!” Mammon added in as well, trying to make himself seem smart.

“There’s no point in hearing all of your gibberish when you all haven’t watched the movie, yet!” Levi ignored his brothers’ comment, thinking they were all ignorants. “I only want to hear it from Livaile!”

Everybody turned to Livaile, awaiting for her answer. The only one that hasn’t spoken, yet.

Livaile… laughed. It definitely got Levi’s hopes up, thinking that he was correct, but he was in for a disappointment.

“By contract, I am not allowed to disclose the identity of the Queen, so I am not allowed to verify whether I am the Queen or not.” Livaile cheerily said, but it was a massive disappointment to Levi. 

“What?! C’mon! Please! Please! Please! I won’t tell anybody!” Levi begged, shuffling on his knees as he grabbed onto one of Livaile’s thighs. The DVD was placed to the side, knowing the Queen’s identity was way more important! This was his Queen! His Goddess! 

“Hahaha, if you’re interested in finding out more, then make sure to serve me well, Levi. Maybe then I’ll give you a little secret.” Livaile placed her finger over her lips. Levi’s entire body immediately brightened up to that as the tail behind him wagged back and forth. He really seemed like a child that was given delicious, sweet candy right now. It was very cute.

“I will!”


End file.
